Baby Blues
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Piccolo find's a small child in the woods. He's about to realize, that taking care of a Baby is not as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter One : Uncovered

**Baby Blues  
  
Chapter One - Uncovered**  
  
The winds whispered silently, tickling his ear as they passed him by. It was beautiful out today, and it was rare that he took these things to mind. He never seemed to care about Nature, but living in it for such an extended amount of time made it hard for him not to love it.  
  
A noise suddenly caused his pointy ears to perk in alarm, curious as to what was making such an annoying cry. It interrupted his concentration as he trained his mind. He despised being kept from his training.  
  
Growling, Piccolo opened his eyes and listened intently to the cries. What ever it was, he had to find it and stop it.   
  
Getting up, the Namek grunted in annoyance. He stretched his muscular green arms, then flew off at a fast pace.

* * *

Piccolo landed, the cries becoming louder as he got closer in range. It pierced his fragile Namek ears, making him place his hands over them furiously. Managing to still move around, he searched the nearby bushes for the noise maker.  
  
The Namek squinted his eyes as it the noise grew even louder, and finally managed to burn a few leaves to uncover the creature.  
  
It was a small child, alone and helpless in this dangerous world. The child wailed, kicking his small leg's and thrusting his small tiny fists around. He looked so scared.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, turning around to walk away. He didn't want to deal with a pathetic baby. Someone else would possibly pick the child up and take him away eventually. But, then another thought crossed the Namek's mind. What if he was eaten by Wild Animals before then?  
  
The Baby continued to cry, still kicking his legs in fury. Not even noticing Piccolo's presence.   
  
Piccolo wieghed his options, trying to figure out what he should do. He didn't have time to care for a Baby! And...even if he did, he didn't have the necessary knowledge on how to care for the child. Yet, the bad side still remained. The Baby may die if he didn't try to save it.  
  
He stared at the kid, trying to figure out how long the child had been here. The kid was covered in dirt and moss. It was easy to realize that he'd been there for about a week without incident. It was a miracle he's survived that long.  
  
Knonwing he was going to soon regret it, Piccolo picked the child up in his arms. He growled and rolled his eyes, praying that Goku and others didn't come by while this was going on. If they discovered him rescuing a Baby, that would be painfully embarassing.  
  
The Namek suddenly realized something. The kid had stopped crying. Looking down, he saw the child smiling up at him. That's when it snapped, he couldn't possibly leave such an adorable thing alone. He must have been crazy to even think of abandoning the innocent little thing.  
  
Smiling back at the baby that he cradled in his arms, Piccolo slowly started to fly away. If he couldn't take care of the baby, then he knew someone who could. Bulma...

****

**Sorry So Short...The next one will be longer!   
Don't forget to read my other Fic's!!**

**Super-Veggie-San**


	2. Chapter Two : Dill

**Baby Blues  
  
Chapter Two - Dill**  
  
Piccolo sighed, landing on Bulma's Balcony softly. The child had fallen asleep while in his arms, and he didn't want to take the chance of waking him.  
  
" I love this Show! " Trunks laughed as Piccolo walked in.  
  
Bulma smiled down at her Son, suddenly hearing a loud cry.  
  
The noise from the TV had woken the baby, making Piccolo hesitate and try to calm him back down by making funny faces.  
  
" Piccolo!! " Bulma greeted him, her eyes meeting with the wide ones of the baby's. " ....Is that...yours? "  
  
The Namek panicked, shoving the baby in Bulma's arms. " No! I found him! Now make him stop! "  
  
Bulma started to make faces and tickled the child, " Yer such a cute baby! Yes you are! " She sniffed, noticing a disgusting stinch. " Ewww...we need to give you a bath... "  
  
Piccolo groaned, watching as she walked towards the bathroom. He was glad it wasn't him doing the work. But maybe he'd thought too soon.  
  
" Well... " Bulma growled, looking the Namek in the eye as turned back around.  
  
Piccolo panicked, sweat dripping down his face. " What? What do you want? "  
  
" I'm not the one who'll be taking care of this baby, you are. So I suggest you come and learn to take care of him! "  
  
Bowing his head in defeat, Piccolo followed Bulma towards the sink.

* * *

" Now...how do you know that this Baby's a Boy, Piccolo? " Bulma questioned, setting the now clothed child down on the floor to explore.  
  
Piccolo sat down on the chair across from her, resting his chin on his palm. " I don't know... "  
  
She smirked seductively, sitting down on the couch. " Why don't you check... "  
  
" No... "  
  
" Please? "  
  
" Noooo... "  
  
" Pleeeeaaaseee? "  
  
" NOOOO!!! "  
  
Bulma made a pouty face, " I'll tell Veggie-Chan that you were the one who stole his razor.... "  
  
" ..... " Piccolo rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over towards the baby. He closed his eyes, flipping the squirming child over and pulling down his diaper. A red line crossed the Namek's cheeks as he slowly opened his eyes again. " It's a boy.... "  
  
" I already knew that, Dummy.... " She smirked, chuckling evily.  
  
Piccolo put the boy's diaper back on, thirsty for revenge. How could he have been so stupid? She was who put the baby's diaper on!  
  
" Now you need to give him a name... " Bulma stated, tapping her chin with her finger.  
  
Recovering from previous events, Piccolo began to think of a proper name. He needed to name him something attractive and original. " How about Dill... "  
  
Bulma began to laugh uncontrollably, her stomach starting to hurt terribly. " DILL!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
  
" What's so funny? "  
  
" BWAHHAHAHAHA!!! Because YOU'RE name is Piccolo!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!! "  
  
Piccolo growled, looking back down at Dill and tickling his belly. " You don't think Dill's a funny name...do you? "  
  
Dill giggled and slightly drooled, kicking his tiny legs.   
  
Bulma sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. " Ok, Ok...Dill it is... " She smiled, watching Piccolo start to play with Dill. She never realized it until now, but he seemed extremely good with children. Unless it was only certain children.

* * *

" Now that bag has everything you need, " Bulma said, pointing to the Diaper Bag around Piccolo's shoulder.  
  
The Namek eyed the bag, blushing in embarassment. He accepted a sheet of paper that she handed him, listing how to change a daiper and what types of food to feed him.  
  
Bulma held on to her Son's hand, waving to Piccolo as he flew off. " Give ' Dill ' a good home, Piccolo!! "  
  
" And come and play some time!! " 8 year old Trunks yelled, waving his tiny hand as well.  
  
Piccolo disappeared withing the clouds, and Bulma and Trunks headed back into Capsule Corp.  
  
" What was Mr. Green doing here? " Vegeta greeted them, the towel around his shoulders clueing in on that he'd been training.  
  
Bulma smiled, placing a finger on her Husband's chest and kissing his lips. " It doesn't really matter, does it? "  
  
He grinned, " Guess not... "

* * *

Piccolo skimmed the paper, holding Dill tightly in his right arm. The baby seemed quiet, strangely quiet. Looking next to him, he noticed Dill had once again fallen asleep. Piccolo smiled, his attention turning back to the sheet of paper. This would prove to be even more of a challenge then fighing Frieza.  
  
Landing, he gently set the sleeping baby down on a soft patch of grass. Sitting down next to him, Piccolo closed his eyes to enter meditation. If the tike was asleep, that gave him time to do some serious work.  
  
His pointy ears twitched as the wind hit it with a hard force. A field of energy slowly began to blanket his body. Electrical shocks and such shooting in all directions of his body. He'd barely started to meditate when Dill began to cry.  
  
Dill bawled like crazy kicking his arms and legs. He seemed to be wanting something.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes, looking over at the child. " What do you want? "  
  
Dill continued to cry.  
  
Using his super smelling sense, Piccolo squinted an eye at the stench. Dill must have already soiled his daiper. Grabbing the sheet and Daiper Bag, Piccolo walked over to the child. He skimmed through the section about Daipers, searching for the materials in the bag.   
  
He placed Dill on his back, taking off the soiled daiper and, though he was disgusted, he cleaned him up with a baby wipe.   
  
The hard part was figuring out how to get a new one on. Piccolo studied to instructions Bulma gave him, scratching the back of his head. Reaching down, he felt something wet on his hand. Dill had started to leak. Panicking, the Namek backed away.  
  
Dill giggled, kicking his feet in amusement. He watched in curiousity as Piccolo managed to get the clean daiper on him correctly. A job that was definitely rewarding, because he fell back into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
**SVS: There's Chapter Two! I thought this story would be a real good idea...I really don't wanna abandone it. I'm really sorry for those who are dissapointed.   
  
Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
